


The Rose Admirer

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claurenz Week Winter 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: Day 2: "Floriography" of Claurenz Week!Someone has left a rose petal on Lorenz's desk. Now he must find out who loves him.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 30





	The Rose Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all I got pelted with finals this week so this is the only one I have for this week so I hope y'all enjoy! Claurenz is super fun to write I love them

A single rose petal sat upon Lorenz's desk. He noticed it immediately, from how it contrasted the dark colors of his desk, and he picked it up, examining it. There was no letter beside it, but he knew immediately what the petal symbolised. An admirer, a person who was enamored with him. Lorenz finished writing his reports, and then he got up to fetch dinner at the dining hall.

"Marianne, have you heard the stories about the rose petal?" Lorenz asked her as they sat together at a table with Hilda. Marianne thought to herself for a moment before speaking up.

"Yes, I have. It's the one where you secretly give a petal to someone you like, yes?" "That is correct," Lorenz replied, "to my surprise, there was a single petal on my desk." "Really?" Surprise covered Marianne's face.

"Ooh, who do you think likes you, Lorenz?" Hilda butted in, wanting all the details. "That I do not know. I was curious if you two had any suggestions." The two girls looked at each other and looked deep in thought. "I'm sorry," Marianne turned to Lorenz, "there's nobody I can think of right now." "Same here. You could try asking around?" "Thank you, Hilda, but there's no need for that. I will manage." Lorenz replied sincerely, finishing the rest of his meal.

Once Lorenz said his goodbyes to Hilda and Marianne, he left, but another bright red petal on the ground caught his eye. And then another petal, only a few steps away, followed by another. Following the trail of rose petals, he was led to the greenhouse. Opening the door and stepping in, he saw a table with a teapot and cups and two chairs. A vase containing colorful flowers caught his attention as he closed the door and walked to a chair. Silence stopped when a man sat across from him, a smile on his face. 

"Good to see you, Lorenz," Claude said to him, "would you care for some tea?" "That would be appreciated, Claude." As Claude poured their cups, Lorenz stared at him, wondering what Claude could want him here for. He picked up his teacup, Claude following him, and the two took a sip. "This is quite delicious, Claude. I haven't had the rose petal blend in quite some time." "I know that it's one of your favorites," Claude replied, setting his cup down, "so I bought it and had Marianne help out."

"That was quite kind of her, and the flowers you chose for this vase are incredibly lovely." Lorenz praised him, sipping his tea again. "These flowers represent a strong relationship, which was why I chose them." Claude told him. "I'm guessing you didn't bring me here just to drink tea?" Lorenz eyed him. Claude nodded his head.

"You're right. I do have something to say before it." "I'm listening." Lorenz smiled. "I wish to apologize for all those slights I made at you during our academy days." "I see no need to, but I thank you for the apology. I would like to offer mine as well. I was very rude and unkind to you, Claude." Lorenz felt surprised. "That's alright, Lorenz." Lorenz nodded. "With that out of the way, what did you now want to say?" 

"Lately, I've been thinking of you as more than a friend." Claude looked him in the eyes. Lorenz's eyes widened. "What?" "You're very admirable, and you're so kind to everyone. Lorenz, you always challenge me to better myself, and I've done the same for you, and it shows heavily." Claude stood up, revealing a rose and a lilac he had hidden.

"You're someone I would like to have by my side, if you'll let me. Only if you want to." Claude smiled as Lorenz stood up, taking the flowers and interlacing his hand with Claude's. "I have to admit, I've been thinking the same of you. You stole the words from me, but I would like to say I enjoy how you and I improve each other. I would love to share my life with you, Claude."

Happiness was the only emotion Claude felt as a smile came on his face. "Lorenz...may I kiss you?" "Of course, Claude." Claude then cupped Lorenz's face with his free hand, bringing the taller man down, and then their lips met. A short kiss, followed by a longer one, and Lorenz could taste sweetness and spice on Claude's lips. They kissed a few more times, their feelings finally opened up to each other.

They broke off, grinning into each other's eyes. "I have to say, I didn't expect you to be a romantic, Claude." Lorenz noted. "I'm a man of mysteries, darling. Perhaps I wanted to impress the man in front of me." "And that you most certainly succeeded. It makes me feel glad to know you care that much." "I would feel bad had I not made you happy," Claude said to him, "and now that we're here, would you care for a dance, darling?" Lorenz smiled. "I would love that. I'm ready to make you breathless, dear." Claude chuckled as they got into their positions. "I'd like to see you try."


End file.
